Early Morning Call
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Hime nor Niko could fall back to sleep, so Niko calls her despite it being five in the morning. (One-shot.)


It was five thirty-seven A.M. Luckily it wasn't a school-day, otherwise she would have been losing sleep.

Hime woke up once a few minutes before, and she couldn't fall back to sleep.

She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the ceiling now. Almost ten minutes maybe? Who knows, really. Since she didn't have to get up early for school, there wasn't any rush to get back to sleep.

She was trying to get comfortable with how she was lying down, so there was that too. A couple of times she moved her body to be in a more comfortable position. After that, she didn't feel the need to shift positions anymore.

A noise came from her neuro linker. It almost startled her, but she checked to see who it was from.

 _'Niko?_ _What's she doing up this early?'_ She thought as she answered the call.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up." Niko started with an apology.

"It's fine. I couldn't get back to sleep so it's no problem." Hime reassured.

"Oh good. I couldn't get back to sleep either."

Hime smirked. It wasn't like she could see her smile, anyways. Looks like she wasn't going to be alone for the time being.

"Up for a battle, Niko?" She offered, knowing the red head liked doing so, especially on Brain Burst.

"Nah, but maybe later though." Yuniko replied.

Too early for that, it seemed.

"Maybe a girl's day later then?"

"Oh please! You trying to bore me?" She answered. "Why not surprise visit the little fat pervert instead?"

Hime snickered. "Please, he's no pervert, Niko."

"He grabbed my feet a few times! Hell, Haru grabbed my chest for fuck's sake!" Niko said outraged.

Another chuckle came from the dark haired teenager.

"If anything, I'm going to guess it was an accident on that last one." Kuroyukihime said calmly.

"Have you not met him, Black King?!" Niko exclaimed.

"I've known him longer than you, so that should tell you something, Yuniko." She said. "And keep it down, before you wake the dead."

The red head growled. Hime smiled hearing that. Niko hated to be called that, but on occasion Hime did it to piss her off. She liked seeing her get angry when she got called by her full first name.

"Oh fuck you!" Niko cursed.

"I love you, too." Hime replied as if she didn't piss her off just now.

"But we're still spending the day with him." Niko said, feeling agitated.

"Why, what's wrong with us doing things by ourselves?" She asked curiously.

Niko hesitated for a second. "Because while you may be fun to be around with, you're not _that_ fun." She lied.

"Well, alright then." Hime replied. "Anything you _want_ to do that isn't just hanging out with Haruyuki?"

Niko thought about it for a minute. There was nothing that really came into mind, so there wasn't anything she could say. Or at least nothing she could say without sounding like she was being sweet and lovey-dovey to her anyways.

"Nah, I'm good." She replied, shrugging.

"Anything you want to talk about then?"

"Unless you want me to talk for hours about old rock and metal music I've been listening to lately." Niko said. "I don't think you'd want me to."

"Like what? Alice Cooper? Breaking Benjamin?"

"What, you listen to those guys as well?"

"Yes, actually." Hime answered honestly. "Although I prefer X Ambassadors and Panic! At The Disco."

"What about Cash Cash and Blood On The Dancefloor?" Niko asked.

She took a minute to process what she said. "...Aren't you a little young for those two? Especially the latter?"

"Who cares?"

"I do, obviously." Hime answered. "But Cash Cash is pretty good, I will admit."

"Right? Blood, Sweat And Three Years is the best album." Niko said happily.

"Nah, I'd have to say Love Or Lust is the best one." Hime disagreed. "Although you are too young to listen to that one."

"Aren't you a bit young for that album, too?" Niko said, calling her out.

"At least I'm not a hot-headed eleven-year old girl listening to something as inappropriate as Blood On The Dancefloor." Hime replied.

Niko sat up hearing that. "What did you just call me, asshole?"

"You heard me." Hime said smirking.

She laid back down while groaning. She hated it when she did that. Niko would punch her if she could, but since Hime wasn't there she couldn't do so.

"Whatever." Niko said, starting to yawn. "Actually, I don't think I can go on for hours talking about anything. I think I'm ready to sleep now."

"Alright, well, goodnight Niko."

"'Night."

"Oh, and I forgot about it until now, but have this." Hime said sending a couple of files.

"What the hell are you sending?" She asked.

"You'll see." She answered. "You can look at it now or later, doesn't matter. I remembered you wanted me to send it sometime before and I forgot to do so until just now. But I'm going back to bed, so I'll talk to you later."

Before Niko could say anything, she hung up. When she received the files, she opens them to check what she sent.

One of them was a picture of everyone. Chiyuri, Taku, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, and herself. If this one was of the whole gang, then what was the other one? She didn't have a clue to what the other thing was.

For a second she was hesitant to open what the other thing was, but she opened the file. Her eyes were open wider than anything. She blinked a few times.

It was a picture of her and Hime. She didn't remember this picture being taken, at all. Maybe it was the picture she was talking about before? Either way, she had a huge smile on her face. Luckily she wasn't in a video call with Hime right now.

She did admit that she was pretty cool and all, as much as she pissed her off. Of course, though, since it was Niko, she didn't want her to know she thought that. She put the picture in a folder that was password protected. It wasn't that she had anything to hide; she didn't want people to snoop around in her stuff whenever she cable linked with someone.

She'd just need to remember it was there.

After she put the pictures away, she laid down on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: It's probably a little out of character, but I'm not really caring right now ha. I _do_ apologize if it is though. I don't believe there's a single HimeNiko fanfic out there, so I thought I'd do one at least.

I would've added some Japanese artists in there, but there wasn't any I could think of that they'd like. Of course I could always do research, but I didn't feel like having to go through a list of artists and listen to them to know that for sure ha. I hope you enjoyed this anyways.


End file.
